


Wandering East of Eden

by banquos_ghost



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Science, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, POV First Person, Synths (Humans), Vaginal Sex, november 2016 picture challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banquos_ghost/pseuds/banquos_ghost
Summary: Dr Rosalind Orman and X6-88 are left homeless after the destruction of the Institute.  Together they roam the Commonwealth, grieving the loss of their world, and bearing a huge grudge against The General of the Minutemen.





	1. Paradise Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likegoodangels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likegoodangels/gifts).



> For the November Picture Prompt Challenge  
> [@likegoodangels](http://likegoodangels.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts)

This was Nora's doing. It had to be. My first thought as I stood blinking in the midst of Cambridge ruins. This was my first time at the surface, but there would be no time to grow accustomed to the sudden strangeness. 'Dr Orman. We need to leave. Now.' X6-88's arm was on mine propelling me forward. 'But what about the others?'

'Too late for that we need to save ourselves. Now run... Ma'am'

So for once in my life I did as I was told by a synth. My whole world was topsy-turvy. And X6-88 knew the surface. I should be grateful the courser was here. Not questioning his orders. So where X6 lead I followed. 

The first few days were a blur. The only goal was to put distance between ourselves and the bomb blast. X6 babied me, otherwise I would have perished within hours, as I'm sure many of my evacuated colleagues must have done. I was still deeply in shock, almost comatose, trudging blindly along in X6's wake. X6 killed predators as naturally and calmly as breathing. After killing some humans that he called 'raiders' X6 proffered some clothes at me he had removed from the corpses and requested that I wear them. Apparently my Institute outfit was not the most sensible thing to wear on the surface. I reluctantly put on the filthy leather trousers, plaid shirt and rusty armour. It felt uncomfortable, heavy and like I'd cast off my last link with civilisation. Because this was anything but civilised. I hadn't had time to mourn the death of the Institute. I hadn't had the luxury of time to think, surviving by dumbly doing as I was told by X6. Now he was satisfied that we were away from immediate threats he had slowed the pace. Allowing me to become accustomed to my new surroundings.

This was the surface. And it was shit. Every fibre of me longed to be back at the Institute. A place that no longer existed. A place of sanity, safety. Where you thrived on the size of your intellect, not the size of your weapon. I had been saved by a synth, though my future from this day onward was anything but secure. I was not just saved by a synth... I was dependant on him for everything. A machine. I could have told you everything you ever wanted to know about how he worked, the sophisticated algorithms driving his thought processes, the chemical impetus behind his movements. I knew everything about him, I knew every detail of him down to the dimensions of his facial features. 

When night times rolled around I cuddled into his warm body as unashamed as if it was an electric blanket I availed myself of. His arms around me meant nothing. This was mere survival. Despite this the creak of his courser's leather coat as I felt his arms tighten around me was a noise I started to associate with comfort and security. It was not possible to think of X6 as a man, as being capable of any arousal as he placed his muscled arms around me. I wasn't naive to the ways of the Institute. I knew certain synths had been developed to ... uhh, keep loneliness and sexual urges at bay. I also knew that as a courser X6-88 had no such urges or programming. 

His arms around me, protectively cradling me was a utility measure only, but I looked forward to that moment when I took my place facing away from him, cushioned in his leather clad arms. I started to care what he thought of me. I was worried that he might abandon me. Knowing that he had only been programmed to look after my welfare was of some comfort, I was so dependant on him I was at his mercy. I trusted that he would continue to look after me, until I no longer needed him. That would mean our roles must surely reverse. As a synth, built to serve, he would look to me for leadership. Or we would take our leave of each other. That was far ahead in the future, I needed him in every way. I was like a new born baby, and X6 continued to care for me.

Every new day brought shocking revelations about the Commonwealth. The dirt, the drudgery. We walked and walked. We passed between small, desperate settlements, that housed the same grey-faced, ill-nourished, desperate people. We had no plan. We wandered by day, we looted from the enemies that X6 slaughtered and sold the salvage in the next settlement. It was a tenuous way of life. X6 taught me how to use firearms, how to survive on the surface. I was used to firing guns in the test lab, but actually firing and killing animals and people, that was a different matter entirely. I was a quick study, I needed to be to stay alive. The whole time I was gripped by a dream like feeling, of unreality, of a living trance.

Sometimes when we sat around a communal settlement fire of an evening I heard mention of 'Nora, the General'. I would bite down words of approbation, and X6 would glance at me to warn me against speaking. Nora, the fucking saviour of the Commonwealth. Shaun's last traitorous act. We all thought he was running insane when he insisted on welcoming his mother into the Institute. His ego had tricked him into assuming her loyalty when it was clear to anyone with half a brain cell that the Institute disgusted her and all she wanted to do was get back to her pathetic Wasteland boyfriend and her misguided attempts to tame the Commonwealth with these excuses for settlements. These settlements I was now dependant on for survival. The only home I had ever known, the Institute, destroyed by 'Nora the good'. 

One evening as X6 and I sat down to a communal meal in a settlement talk turned to the destruction of the Institute. I listened, my curiosity piqued. Everyone was in agreement... the Institute was evil and Nora had done a wonderful thing for all mankind. I bit back my noises of annoyance. People spoke of her humanity, evacuating civilians from the Institute before she blew it sky high. Not one person wondered what had become of these Institute refugees, or raised the awkward question of how these sequestered individuals had a prayer of surviving on the surface. No, Nora had done the right thing, Nora always did the right thing. 

I left the table, stalked off to the little room X6 and I had rented for the night. Threw myself down on the disgustingly dirty mattress and faced the filthy cracked wall. The tears flowed. For the first time since being cast adrift from my life, my friends and my work my emotion threatened to bubble up and overflow in tears that I don't think I could ever stop. X6 must have entered the room silently, the first thing I knew of his presence was his arms around me. Strangely comforting. My one friend left from the Institute was a synth. For the first time I moved in his embrace, so I was facing him rather than staring at the wall. This was the closest I had been to his face. His habitual sunglasses were off, and placed on the nightstand. His eyes stared into mine. If I hadn't known better I could have sworn there was real concern in those deep grey eyes. Yet... how? I continued to stare into his eyes, the distraction putting paid to my tears. His eyes were beautiful, a magnificent creation, his whole face was perfection. The perfect synth. Our noses almost touched. His breath was warm and real against my cheeks, and cool where my tears were drying. 'Ma'am?' his customary salutation, but the sound of it, conveyed emotion, concern and something undefinable. An undercurrent. He repeated his question, and so help me as I looked into his eyes I felt something akin to arousal, desire and all the other forbidden currency of our partnership. The feelings that shouldn't exist. That would go nowhere. Because X6 was simply incapable of any reciprocation.

My eyes closed, the intensity of our conjoined gaze unsettled me. He remained nose to nose with me. Involuntarily my mouth sought his, I had no control, my body betrayed me, my body saw a man, felt a man, needed a man. X6 was that man. I felt his warm lips soft against mine, my heart beating so loudly it pounded in my ears. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He couldn't respond, wouldn't respond. Any second now, he would break away and in his polite voice inform me that I had exceeded the bounds of his programming. 

He did no such thing. His lips returned the pressure _enthusiastically_ , I was kissing him, he was kissing me back. This was impossible. Impossible. My body responding predictably, my mind still protesting, performing mental calculations, how? How? No, I could find no explanation, and yet his fingers stroked my tear drizzled cheek tenderly. His voice whispered in a soft, honeyed tone which was quite unlike the short staccato blasts of his hushed voice when he'd warned of enemies close by. He smoothed my tear soaked hair away from my face, and tenderly kissed my cheeks, my closed eyes, my neck. 

I never wanted this to end, yet I had so many questions, my curiosity driving away my grief. 'X6?' My voice rose in question even as he continued to plant soft kisses on my neck. 

As suddenly as our kiss had started he broke away from it. 'Ma'am? You want this?' His eyes were clear, his expression unreadable. Did he really want me, or was he still trying to be of service to me? I wanted this. God, I wanted this. But I had to know. What was in it for him?

'X-6, please, why are you doing this?'

'Doing what, Ma'am?' The expression in those slate grey eyes was guileless, innocent, yet provocative at the same time. I had the impression he knew very well what he was doing to me.

'Kissing me, being kind to me, helping me?' 

'We are the last bastions of the Institute Ma'am. It is for our mutual good that we stick together.'

I could see how much I needed him, but I couldn't understand how a lame duck like me could possibly be of use to such an independent creature as X6.

'You know synths as no one else alive does. The day will come when I need your help. Although I was designed with minimal servicing in mind, it is inevitable that eventually I will need you to help me, to repair me or service me... '

I felt a rush of relief. Of course, X6 _did_ need me. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow.... but all synths needed the hand of the creator on them occasionally. Even such a glorious creature as X6. There was still much unanswered. The kiss. The rush of feelings I felt as he held me. If we were to continue this symbiotic relationship then we had to set a few ground rules. We had already raised a few eyebrows in settlements. Such an odd pairing. The immaculate young man in his shiny black leather coat and sunglasses and the timid young woman in her borrowed clothes. 'You need to call me Rosalind, not Ma'am, it will make us less conspicuous'

'OK, Rosalind, if that is what you wish...'

'I do wish... and X6, please could you take that coat off? I want to hug you properly.'

'Yes, Ma.. Rosalind'

X6 stood up and slowly unbuttoned the heavy black leather coat and placed it on the back of a chair.

He returned to the bed, and held me as before. We had lost the moment. His hug whilst pleasant was just a hug. A platonic comforting gesture, I snuggled into him and feel asleep.


	2. Making Tracks to Live

My eyes blinked in the morning light. X6 was still hugging me, facing me and coatless. He appeared to still be asleep, which gave me a chance to examine his face. As I stared at him I felt the feelings from last night rushing up in me again. Lust, gratitude, pure dumb appreciation of his beauty. 

I reached up and stroked the line of his chiselled cheek with my thumb. His skin which was normally so smooth was slightly rough where his morning stubble bristled under my touch. I traced his lips with my finger, and his eyes flicked open. He stared at me, unblinking as I continued to caress him. He didn't pull away as I feared he might. It was X6 who initiated the kiss this time. I'd given up trying to analyse anything, I returned the kiss enthusiastically. My hands moving along his chest, lifting his shirt and caressing the warm taut flesh. My heart was pounding in my chest, I was still unsure, was he really doing this because he wanted me.. or? My hand moved along his hips, and with relief I noted the erection tenting his trousers and pulling the fabric tight. Not part of his programming. Not part of the blueprint. But unarguably there. The way he gasped as I fondled him through the fabric was all the convincing I needed. He wanted me just as much as I wanted him. And by all appearances he was more than capable of fulfilling our mutual need.

His arms were around me, were moving along my hips, one hand reaching my butt, settling and cupping. His lips were demanding, his tongue parting my mouth, meeting my own tongue. He desired me, I could feel it in his kiss, his roaming hand, the way his breathing ratcheted up. Despite my own desire a lifetime of scientific pursuits meant my mental calculations were still distracting me, but when his hand crept under my shirt and unfastened my bra I lost track of synth blueprints and manufacturing processes. His hand on my breast was shocking, but welcome. I gasped, my mouth still on his. A shock of feeling as he toyed with my nipple. 'Rosalind... may I ...?' Whatever he was asking, (and I wasn't entirely sure at this point), the answer was an emphatic 'Yes...'

With swift efficiency he undid my filthy old trousers and eased them down over my hips, along with my panties. I swallowed hard. Had I just agreed to getting fucked by X6? Apparently I had because his own trousers were now off as well, and his erection finally free of constraints. Oh God, this was all happening so fast. Not that I was complaining. I was more than ready for him. We were only undressed from the waist down, but in this Wasteland hell maybe that was for the best. We were vulnerable enough in our lust crazed state without being completely naked. 

He flipped me into position on my back. My breath was coming in needy panting now. 'X6...please...' I tried to keep my voice as quiet as possible, but X6 definitely heard, he growled at me, his clipped tones low and soft. 

'Tell me. Tell me what you want.' he crouched between my legs at the end of the bed, his cock clutched in his hand, idly stroking it in a way that made me slick with desire.

'Oh yes, X6, please fuck me.'

He leant forward, his cock brushing my pussy lips. I groaned with need, swiftly followed with a deeper guttural groan as he eased his cock into me with tantalising slowness. He rested like that for a moment, propped on his elbow as kissed my mouth again, a gentle softness, which lasted a fleeting second before he shifted position, grasping my knees and bucking and thrusting into me. I don't know what I'd expected but this wasn't it. _'Fuckkkk'_ I groaned and bit down on the collar of my shirt to stop from screaming out loud. He was settling into a rhythm and angle that hit a sweet spot in me each time. Waves of white heat crested and rose in my body. It had been a long time since I'd had a man in my bed and it had never been like _this_ before. I had never experienced such an intense orgasm so quickly, my pussy clenched and pulsed around X6 as it never had around any other man. 'Oh God, X6...' I moaned as I rode out the aftershocks. 

X6 pulled his cock from me with a wet squelch, a noise I'd have found embarrassing in the pristine Institute, but here and now, it just added to the whole experience. I really wanted to know one thing. Was X6 capable of climaxing? Please, let this be a two way street. 'X6?' 

He was regarding me, his hand on his cock, pumping the shaft, 'Yes?' 

'Can I... ?' I found myself suddenly shy. How could I ask him if he was capable... but then why was he gazing at me with lust filled eyes as he continued to pleasure himself if he wasn't? I decided that actions would speak louder than words. I moved down the bed towards him ran my tongue around the head of his cock.

'Oh shiiit, yes' he moaned with need, and the realisation that he needed this as badly as I had made me ease his hand away and replace it with my own as I took the length of him into my mouth and enthusiastically worked and pulsated my tongue along his length, my head bobbing as his cock fucked my mouth. His hands carded through my hair and his breath came in quick rasping gasps. 'Ma'am, Rosalind, I...' I could feel it, he was going to cum, I felt it in the tenseness of his muscles, I made a quick noise which I hope let him know I was prepared, it was fine. He must have been holding back for my signal, for almost as soon as the noise left my mouth his cock was pulsating and his cum was filling my mouth. I swallowed almost as soon as my mouth filled. Scientific curiosity still in my mind, even at this moment, I noted the taste, I don't know what I was expecting, but it was no different from a human. _Unfortunately._ God, what was I expecting it to taste like? Nuka Cola cherry?

I lay next to him on the bed for a while, just holding him. A little unsure of what to do next. X6 spoke first. 'We can't go on like this, Rosalind..'

My heart lurched in my chest. He wanted to get rid of me already? No.. 'What...?' I could barely get the word out.

'We need a plan.' 

Thank god. He didn't want rid of me. A plan. Yes, he was right about that. 'A plan? Do you have an idea?'

'Yes. We need to go and see Nora...'

'No way! Unless you mean to kill her.' Maybe X6 planned to assassinate her. Good.

'No. We need to play a long game. We go to her, offer ourselves up as penitents who want to be of service. Your knowledge of synths will be invaluable to her now she has synth Shaun as her son. I can offer my combat abilities in whichever way she wants to use them. She knows what I'm capable of and won't be able to resist the offer.'

A pang of jealousy washed over me as I wondered if Nora knew _exactly_ what X6 was capable of. I dismissed the thought as quickly as it had appeared. I was being idiotic. I opened my mouth to protest. The two of us _helping_ Nora? X6 must have been anticipating my resistance because he spoke again before I had the chance to protest.

'We earn her trust. Only if we are close to power can we _do_ anything. We both know scavenging and wandering between settlements is unworthy of our talents. Once we have won her trust, then I leave it to your fertile mind to imagine what mischief we can wreak.'

He had me now. Yes, revenge. Slow drawn out calculated revenge. Make Nora pay for the death of my colleagues, my friends, my home. I gave X6 a glancing kiss on the cheek as I exited the bed, eager to make a start. 'Let's do it.'

 

************************************

We left the settlement, heading east. This time we had a plan. We would head to Sanctuary Hills, the settlement where Nora was most likely to be found. And if she wasn't there we would wait until she was.

We walked in companionable silence. The sun was shining more brightly than it had since I left the Institute. I took a moment to look, really look, at my surroundings. There was a certain wild beauty to this landscape. If you laid aside the horrors for a moment. The colours, the light, the way the wind made the plants tremble and sway. These things I was experiencing all for the first time. I linked my arm through X6's. He looked askance, briefly, then we continued to walk, and as we did I spoke to him of the Institute. Of the things I missed, and he listened. He agreed, and his hand clasped mine. Our shared love of the Institute bound us together, gave us purpose. Now we were in a position to avenge our friends and our way of life I felt alive with the possibilities. 

We walked and walked, miles and miles without seeing a single living soul. This was the quietest stretch of road we had encountered, and the most fertile. Plants and bushes pushed through the twisted tarmac, and the autumn sun highlighted the features of the landscape. As we entered a small forest the road twisted and turned, and we rounded a corner. A blaze of orange, a glory of colour greeted us, the trees on each side of the road flame-like. I stopped to wonder at the beauty of it. Maybe my whole journey had been this sensual, but I could only see it now, with X6's hand in my mine. My stopping caused X6 to become instantly alert , his gun readied. 'Put your gun away, X6, I only stopped to look.'

X6 put his gun back into the holster. 'What are you looking at Rosalind?'

'You, the trees, the sun...' Oh, I couldn't hope to explain. I didn't even know myself what it was. It was just a feeling, a feeling that at that moment everything changed. My life wasn't over. It was starting anew. As the trees lost their leaves new ones would be appearing. I didn't want to explain, didn't know how. Instead I buried my face in X6's shoulder, my cheek against the firm leather of his coat. 

He lifted my head, gently, cupping my chin. I kissed him, as if I would never stop. Forget science, equations and blueprints. X6 was as alive as I was, his responses as real as mine. As long as we stuck together, two lost souls, we would survive.

**Author's Note:**

> For the November Picture Prompt challenge.  
> [@likegoodangels](http://likegoodangels.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts)
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> My tumblr is : [thebanquosghost](http://thebanquosghost.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
